


Dinner and a couple of drinks?

by nightwindssoftlyblow



Category: Hard Rock RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk where this is goin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwindssoftlyblow/pseuds/nightwindssoftlyblow
Summary: Don finally acts on his crush.





	Dinner and a couple of drinks?

“Cozy would you uh, would you like to maybe go on a date sometime?”

Don sighed, admonishing himself, “No no too straightforward you sound too eager…”

Don had been practicing this for hours. He was seeing Cozy later tonight and he knew he HAD to work up the nerve to do this! He'd had a crush on Cozy starting almost immediately when he'd met him and it had only gotten more and more intense. He really didn’t know what to do with his affection but he decided he had to ask Cozy out.

“Why even try, Don, he probably doesn't even like you like that. You'll just make it weird and ruin the band.” Don practically yelled at himself. He was starting to feel dread over this.

He was shocked out of his spiral of anxious thinking as he heard the phone ring from across the room.

“Hey, Don, you said you were gonna come over later and show me something for the band? Are we still on for that?”

“Yeah Cozy,” Don swallowed as he talked to his crush/bandmate, “I'll be over in just a minute I was just getting some stuff ready.”

“Great, can't wait to hear what you're bringing to the table for this new album.”

Click. Dons heart was pounding. He was expecting to be able to do this even later but it was now or never, he thought. He grabbed his keys and the record to show Cozy. He paused, collected himself, and walked out the door.

“S-so you see, that's what i was thinking you could maybe do, I think it might make a really cool drum bit maybe?”

“We'll need an orchestra.”

“W-what” Don’s heart sank. Was Cozy mocking him?

“We have to do it with an orchestra, how much is that going to cost?” Don realized Cozy was being completely genuine.

“Hang on I'll be right back let me make some calls about this.”

Don returned a few minutes later, “So they say it’s four grand just to sit and another three grand for a session, how much have you got?”  
“600 quid” Cozy chuckled.

I’ll do it for dinner and a couple of drinks, how bout that Don thought. No. Too straightforward.

“Yeah okay that sounds good,” Cozy said, smirking and grabbing his jacket.

“W-what,” Don said, startled, “Oh my god what did I just say?”

“Well it seems to me you just asked me to take you on a date,” Cozy replied, “And it seems like I’ve accepted your request. So come on Don, get your jacket, this is gonna be a fun night.”

Don grabbed his jacket and followed Cozy out of the studio to his car, getting in the passenger seat. He couldn't believe this was happening even as his date flashed a lopsided grin at him before speeding off down the road. He didn’t know where they were going, and he didn’t care much. He was just glad that he was finally going on a date with Cozy.


End file.
